


April 15, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One dream consisting of a creature scratching Supergirl caused Amos to sit up in bed.





	April 15, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

One dream consisting of a creature scratching Supergirl caused Amos to sit up in bed before his daughter's spirit glowered at him.

THE END


End file.
